


Just Don't Mess Up

by TensThighs



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (Monmon is Monsta X's lightsick and Bongbong is Seventeen's), Fluff, Other, idk what this is tbh, people on twitter made me do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TensThighs/pseuds/TensThighs
Summary: Monmon gets a new job and is not confident that she will do well at it at all.





	Just Don't Mess Up

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on my Tumblr @i-am-the-best-quality

It was Monmon’s first day at her new summer job and she was not looking forward to it.

She got fired at her last job because a mother at the fast-food restaurant she worked at reported her to the manager for “threatening and glaring at her child.” The truth was, Monmon was only telling the kid to stop running and weaving through the long lines at the counter. On top of that, it was not her fault that she was born with a “resting bitch face” and squinty eyes. She told the manager all these things, but with the result of her getting fired (and the constant feeling of being hated while she worked at the restaurant), she figured that he was just waiting for an opportunity to get rid of her.

Monmon took a deep breath before walking into the small boutique she somehow was able to get a job as a cashier at. She had no idea why she even chose to pursue the position when it required fake smiling and insincere greetings, both of which she had been proven to be terrible at throughout her whole lifetime. The brunette had arrived at the boutique an hour before opening like she was instructed for a quick briefing on what she was supposed to do. As she walked into the small shop a bell rung indicating her entrance.

“Ah, newbie, is that you?”

Monmon looked towards the source of the deep voice. “I’m the owner, Hyunwoo! Seungcheol is doing something right now, but he’ll tell you what you’re supposed to do when he’s done. Have fun on your first day…”

“Monmon.”

“Yeah. I’m gonna go and lock myself in my office and either actually work or nap.” The muscular man smiled and clumped into the back rooms. After what felt like a year (which was really just five minutes) the man Monmon recognized as Seungcheol walked out from the back room.

“Monmon! You remember me, right? The one who interviewed you? Come over here to the counters and I’ll show you how to use this piece-of-shit cash register.” Seungcheol waved the girl over to where he was. After 30 minutes of trying and failing, Monmon finally got down the basics of the machine.

“Now that you know how to use that thing, are you ready to know how to do your job effectively?”

“Of course!” Which was a complete lie. Monmon just wanted to go home already. She already knew that whatever he was going to ask of her she would not be able to fulfill.

“Good, I would have fired you otherwise,” snickered Seungcheol. Although it sounded like he meant it jokingly, Monmon did not find it funny at all. If anything what he said just made whatever confidence she had left to disappear. No way was she going to last over a week at the boutique. After some rather scripted statements about teamwork and healthy atmospheres and giving her an ID badge, Seungcheol looked down at his watch and looked back at Monmon.

“I need to open up the shop soon and your co-workers should arrive any moment now. If you need any further help, ask them.”

As if he summoned them, workers filed in one-by-one and clocked themselves in. None of which had on any specific uniform besides an ID badge and black and gray color schemes to their outfits (Monmon did not feel that uncomfortable not being told the dress code since black and gray were what most of her outfits were). The color contrasted to the brightness of the actual shop decorated in pastels. Monmon assumed it was to make them more visible to customers. Monmon was brought back into attention when a soft pink-headed girl bounced up next her at the partnering cash register.

“So are you the new one?” The girl asked.

“Um, yeah. My name is Monmon.”

“Pronouns?” Monmon was a bit caught off guard by the question. No one really had asked her before.

“She?”

“Okay! My name is Bongbong, they/them. I just wanted to get that out of the way to avoid any weird situation later on.” Monmon nodded her head and Bongbong stuck her hand out.

“Nice meeting you Monie. Are you okay with me calling you that?” Monmon blushed at the nickname and nodded once again.

“Sure…” Bongbong blinked and brought their face a little closer to Monmon, as if examining her.

They hummed, “You’re pretty cute despite how tough you look.” If she was not blushing enough already, Monmon was practically flaming by now. She was not used to people being this nice to her at first encounter. Monmon had no idea what to do with herself besides looking down in hopes of using her dark hair as a small hideout.

“Uh...thank you..?”

Bongbong only hummed and smiled in response. By the time Monmon looked up again, her newly made cashier friend was already gone and talking to Hyunwoo. The only thing that was going through the girl’s head was the constant chant of, _“don’t mess up, keep low, and don’t make anyone hate you.”_

 

_Oh my god, I might as well just quit. What the fuck?_

Monmon was doing great at her job for the past 2 hours until, like she thought she would, she screwed up. While trying to take care of a customer’s items, she pushed a button and the register was making an obnoxious ringing noise. Her world was practically crashing around her as she panicked. All of the people working on the floor helping other customers looked in Monmon’s directions briefly before looking back at whomever they were assisting. The customer she was handling tapped his foot and sighed in annoyance.

First day, and Monmon somehow managed to get the whole shop to hate her. It was only a matter of time before Hyunwoo fired her and Seungcheol dragged her out of the boutique like some dirty rat. At one point in the middle of Monmon’s existential crisis, she finally noticed that the beeping had stopped. As she slowly grew awareness of everything happening around her, she noticed Bongbong’s oddly comforting figure hovering above her.

“Fixed it.” Bongbong smirked and slid back to their position at the neighboring cash register.

“T-thank you...Bongbong.”

“No problem! I’m always here to help.” Surely, Monmon thought, she was dreaming. They weren’t mad? How could that be possible when everyone else seemed to be?

“Um, I’m sorry for bothering you.”

“You weren’t bothering me at all? I mean, the same thing happened to me before when I was new. It’d be weird to not lend a hand.” To Monmon, it seemed as if Bongbong had a halo above their head. The sound of someone clearing their throat caused Monmon to flinch.

“Yeah, can you finish with my stuff?” The customer Monmon had long forgot about huffed.

“Oh! Sorry about that, sir.” Monmon tried to quickly ring up the clothes for him. She managed to mess up scanning the items a few times and had dropped the customer’s card at least twice. Above all the struggle, Monmon could have sworn she heard a certain pinkette next to her giggling and claiming her to be cute.

The flutter in her chest did not help at all.


End file.
